The Small Things
by KiwiDaydreamer
Summary: "Olivia's...freaking out. You know you're the only person who can calm her down," Hearing Stella's statement bought a light blush to appear on Wen's face. It's the small things that Wen does that makes her fall harder for him each day. Complete.
1. Part One

**A/N**: First Lemonade Mouth fanfiction. I think this movie is just a bundle of cuteness, especially Wen and Olivia. And I love the band Trigger Theory and the lyrics from their song 'What Are You Afraid Of' is in italics. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: The day I own Lemonade Mouth is the day I profess my dying love for cooked carrots and Justin Bieber. So in short, never.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Small Things<span>**

Being late was never a Wen Gifford sixteen year old red head always made it a point to be on time. Well, for the important things. Events such as school weren't extremely important according to him, but even then, he was hardly late. So, when he was almost thirty minutes tardy for his, Scott's and Charlie's 'man's day out,' both of the other boys knew something was up. The males from Lemonade Mouth decided that once every three weeks, they would go out and do something fun during the weekend. Something 'manly'. The girls found it rather amusing and kind of cute and were always excited to hear the stories they came up with after one of their 'man dates' as Stella had know referred to them as.

Charlie Delgado and Scott Pickett were starting to get anxious. They were seated on benches at Mesa Park, impatiently waiting for their keyboardist and friend to arrive. The dark haired drummer hadn't said much, but was tapping his fingers on his knees, playing some kind of beat. Every so often, Charlie would flip his hair out of his eyes or glance at his watch, but he didn't say anything. There was some kind of unspoken awkwardness between Charlie and Scott. Although he and Charlie were friends, he still found it slightly unnerving that the drummer had a crush on his girlfriend. Although he couldn't blame him. Mo Banjaree was a beautiful, insanely smart, amazing bassist and singer, and Scott loved her with all his heart. Apparently, so did Charlie. The two never talked about it, and they had hung out once or twice just the two of them, but they preferred having someone around.

"I wonder where Gifford is at," Scott thought aloud, breaking the silence. He pulled out his phone and glanced at it, seeing no messages. That was also pretty uncharacteristic for their redheaded friend. On the rare occasion that Wen was late, he would always flick someone a message to let them know where he was and apologizing for his tardiness. You could imagine the relief on both of the boys faces when their keyboardist finally arrived, his face almost as red as his hair.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late," Wen puffed, collapsing on the bench by Scott. The guitarist and drummer greeted him, patiently waiting for his explanation. Charlie raised an eyebrow at his ginger friend. Wen was many things, an amazing keyboardist, rapper, friend and just a great person, but he was not an athlete. They all knew he despised all sports and hardly ever participated in them. The dark haired boy was wondering what on earth his friend had done to look as if he had just run a marathon. Wen didn't say anything for a moment, trying to catch his breath and glanced at his friends, who were looking at him expectantly.

"So, why were you late?" Scott asked, trying to sound casual. Wen reddened even more, if that was possible.

"Er, well you see..." he trailed off, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour before<strong>

Wen Gifford was all set to go. He learned to enjoy the 'man-date' days that he and the other males of Lemonade Mouth had invented. Last time, they went go-kart racing and they all had a blast, to say the least. This time round, they were going to Laser tag and Wen knew he was going to have a great time. He hadn't had friends as close as Scott and Charlie in a very long time and he enjoyed almost every second he had with them. He was just about to head out of the Gifford household when the phone rang. Sighing, the red head raced back into the living room to grab the ringing phone.

"Hello Gifford residence," Wen said into the phone as he picked it up.

"Hey Wen. Do you think you could come over to Olivia's?" Wen recognized his fellow band mate, Stella's voice on the other side of the line. After spending most days together for a long period of time, they all recognized each other's voices almost instantly.

"Why?" Wen asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. The whole band knew that it was the guys' day out today and the girls respected it and never wanted to intervene. He knew that something important had to be going on if Stella was calling.

"Olivia's...freaking out. You know you're the only person who can calm her down," Hearing Stella's statement bought a light blush to appear on Wen's face. He knew the statement was true and all thoughts of the 'man date' left his mind as Olivia filled it.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

><p><em>Tell me now, what are you afraid of?<em>

* * *

><p>True to his word, Wen arrived at the White household as soon as he could. Usually, it took about fifteen to twenty minutes to walk to his friend's house, but today he was rushing. Stella hadn't given him too much information as to what was going on with Olivia and a million possibilities that filled his mind. Olivia White was what someone could call a fragile girl. Fragile, yet so strong. She had gone though many things in her short life so far, so many things that Wen could never imagine happening to him.<p>

There was just something about her that drew Wen to his fellow band mate. Sure, she was beautiful, there was no denying that. Olivia was sweet, even-tempered, generous and just amazing, but there was so much more than that. Wen couldn't exactly place his finger on it, but there was something. Every time he saw her, his heart did this flip-flop and he was sorely tempted to just pull her into his arms. Yet, he suppressed all this for he didn't know if these feelings were returned and didn't want to make things awkward. Sure, the red head had had his share of crushes, and even girlfriends, but there was no girl quite like Olivia White.

Once he reached the front door, Wen gave this wooden frame a gentle rap. He was expecting either Olivia's gram, Brenda, or Stella to answer the door, so you could imagine his surprise when it was their bassist who answered.

"Mo?" Wen couldn't help but keep the surprise out of his voice. The Indian girl gave her band mate a smile. She couldn't help but feel a wave of relief wash over her, knowing that Olivia was going to be properly comforted. She and Stella had done their best, but they both knew that Wen could comfort Olivia like no other.

"We've been waiting for you, come on in," Mo opened the door further to let her friend in. They both made their way out to the White's backyard. As Wen looked up, he could see the backs of both Stella and Olivia, but he could think about the beautiful blonde. Her hair was tied in plait to the side of her head and she was slouching slightly and that's when Wen knew something big was up. Olivia hardly ever slouched and the only time he could remember her slouching is when her mother's cat Nancy passed away.

"What happened?" Wen whispered to Mo, glancing at their bassist as they neared Stella and Olivia. Mo gave him a little sideways glance. They all knew that their quiet lead singer was a very private person, and Mo wasn't too sure whether she wanted to tell Wen what was wrong. But then again, she countered inwardly, it was Wen and they had asked him to come over for a reason.

"She's going to visit her dad today," she said simply. Wen said nothing for a moment, letting his thoughts overtake him. They all knew that Olivia's dad was in prison and had only been in contact with him recently. Wen didn't think she was going to see him anytime soon, as she never mentioned it, but then again it was Olivia White they were talking about.

A few seconds later, Mo and Wen were standing about a meter or so away from their lead guitarist and lead singer. Mo jerked her head in Olivia's direction, silently indicating Wen to go and see her. He felt a light blush reach his cheeks, as it was always what happened when he had to do anything Olivia-related. He really couldn't help himself.

Wen quietly walked over and tapped Stella on the shoulder lightly. Startled at the touch, she whirled around. If they had not been in such a delicate and serious situation, she would have added some kind of insult and probably a punch. When she saw their strawberry blonde keyboardist and rapper, Stella couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. She carefully stood up, gave Wen a pat on the arm and a warm smile. She and Mo left to talk to Olivia's gram as they knew Wen was going to deal to it nicely. He was careful not to startle the blonde haired girl as he sat next to her.

"Hey Liv," his greeting was simple, yet soft and gentle. Olivia had been so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that Stella had even left. She glanced at the strawberry blonde seated next to her, his knees slightly pulled up to his chest and his arms lazily hung around them.

Olivia had to admit he looked quite attractive, in his signature red skinny jeans (she swore he was the only person she knew that actually looked good in red skinny jeans), a white muscle shirt and a dark red and black unbuttoned checkered shirt. She was quite tempted to crawl over to him and lay her head on his chest. But she was Olivia White, and Olivia White did no such thing.

"Hey Wen, why are you here?" Her tone was not harsh, but rather surprised and slightly...overjoyed? She knew that the boys of Lemonade Mouth were having their 'man-dates' today and they had never been interrupted before. Olivia wondered who had called Wen. She wanted to ask why, but part of her knew.

There was something about Wendell Gifford that somehow enticed the quiet blonde. Sure, he was quite good looking, talented, intelligent and funny, but there was something else. Olivia wasn't sure of whether it was his smile, his sweet and genuine small gestures of kindness or simply his ability to make her feel happy and good about herself.

"Stella asked me," he replied after a second, slightly unsure of what to say. Wen wasn't exactly sure how to approach the situation. It wasn't like when Nancy had passed away, because the whole band was there. Mo and Stella had known exactly what to say, leaving the boys to add their odd two cents when they could think of something appropriate to say. But this was just Wen and Olivia. There was no dead cat, no Mo or Stella, not even Charlie or Scott, just him and her.

For some reason, he liked that. "You didn't tell me you were going to see your dad today," the words sounded rough, but the way he had said them made it sound soothing and somehow comforting, as if he was trying to get her to talk. Wen felt their lead singer tense slightly next to him and was immediately worried he had said the wrong thing.

"You, Charlie and Scott were going out today. I didn't want you to worry," Olivia began, her voice quiet. Wen couldn't help but inwardly chuckle. That was Olivia, always thinking of others before herself. "I didn't even tell Mo or Stell until this morning. I really thought I could do it, but as I tried to walk out the door..." she trailed off, feeling that her voice was about to crack. She was doing her best to try and stop any tears from flowing. The pretty blonde had cried many tears over her father throughout the years and she had inwardly made a promise to never do so again. As if Wen sensed this, he carefully put an arm around Olivia's shoulders. He felt her tense immediately, but she relaxed under his arm.

"It's okay," he replied soothingly. "You don't always have to do it alone Liv," Wen wasn't quite sure where he was getting these words from. Like a great deal of the male populous, Wen was not one who enjoyed talking about feelings. But when it came to Olivia however...somehow she was the exception to every rule he had ever created. Wen was never good at comforting others, he would never know what to say and would turn awkward, but that was never the case with Olivia. Somehow, he just knew what to say.

"It's how I've always done it," Olivia said. It wasn't said in a self-proud voice, more of a quiet confession. Since she was very young, Olivia had learnt to be independent. Of course she had her gram around, but there was never a full support base of friends or parents to help her through the rough waters of life. She learnt to go through it on her own, simply because it was all she ever knew.

"Well you don't have to now. You have me," Wen told her, pulling her slightly closer. Realizing his mistake, his face grew a fiery red as he stuttered, "I-I mean, you have us. T-the band." On the inside, he slapped himself. Real smooth Gifford.

"Thanks Wen," she couldn't help but smile, because that was the effect he had on her.

"If you want, we could go to visit him next week," he was thinking aloud, quietly hoping she would agree. Wen was a lover, not a fighter and he wasn't exactly the strongest guy in the neighborhood, but seeing Olivia like this made him feel like he could climb mountains just to keep her safe.

"That would be nice," Olivia admitted, going a light shade of pink. "Just you and me?" she added rather shyly. For a second, Wen thought he hadn't heard her right.

"Uh, if that's what you want, then sure," He finally replied with a smile, feeling himself go weak in the knees. He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing a little as an unspoken reassurance. Wen swore he could feel his fingers tingling as Olivia's slim fingers entwined with his.

* * *

><p><em>This promise is a secret kept,<em>

_A memory I'll never forget,_

_For this I would cross my heart and hope to die._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know if I should continue :) Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Part Two

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorite-d/alerted this story. It fully made my week logging on to my email and seeing all the feedback. Confession time - I don't really know where this is going, so any ideas would be sincerely appreciated. Just PM me or leave your idea in a review and I promise I shall get back to you :)

**Dedicated to:** Narnian-Fairy-at-Hogwarts007, for her amazing feedback, thank you so much! And if you need a good Wen/Olivia story to read, go check hers out, it's amazing!

**Disclaimer: **Man, the things I would do if I owned Lemonade Mouth...[Which I don't]

* * *

><p><span>Part Two<span>

Olivia's week had been as busy as usual, with school, band practices most afternoons, a growing pile of homework, and of course, song writing with Wen. They would alternate going to each other's houses this week, they were at Wen's. The blonde haired lead singer still couldn't get over how big the Gifford's house was, no matter how many times she had been there. She absolutely loved the place and had silently wished that she lived in such a grand home like this. It was a large Victorian style home, although slightly modernized with two French windows jutting out the front. Whenever Olivia would come over, they would either be in Wen's room or seated out on the balcony, basking in the sunshine. Neither of them really minded, as long as they were together.

* * *

><p>The week had gone by faster than either of them had expected and before they knew it, it was Saturday morning. Olivia and Wen had already discussed their plans for the weekend together, but it didn't help the blonde girl's stomach from churning at the mere thought of seeing her dad. The lead singer of Lemonade Mouth hadn't seen her father since the day he went to prison, which was a good five years ago. She had found herself wondering if he looked any different, after all she had definitely changed. Her baby fat, short curls and small height had all been replaced with a tall, slim young lady with long wavy blonde hair. It was rather suffice to say she had done some growing, physically, mentally and emotionally. She barely remembered her dad and what he looked like. She racked her brain to try and figure out how he looked, but nothing came to mind. Olivia had a feeling that it was all due to the fact that she had spent so long trying to forget about her dad, that she had subconsciously erased all memory of him.<p>

"Olivia, sweetie, Wen's here," Hearing her gram's voice pulled the blonde girl out of her reverie. She had been sitting in the dining room, waiting for her redheaded friend to arrive, tapping her manicured nails on the polished wooden table. She had gotten up to greet Wen, but he had already made his way to where she was. After being at the White's house at least once every week for the past six months, Wen had pretty much figured out the place back to front.

The first thing he always noticed about Olivia when he saw her, was what she was wearing. Today, it was a pretty, yet simple strapless dress with a colorful floral print against a white base. The dress hugged her torso and top half, reaching just past her knees, the material swishing against her long legs as she moved. On top, she wore a pink cardigan that just reached her elbows and was unbuttoned at the front. She had paired her outfit with white ballet flats, a simple heart necklace, silver hoop earrings and a silver butterfly barrette in her golden hair, which gleamed as the sun hit it. So in short, she looked damn beautiful, just as always.

Wen had actually taken his time to get dressed that morning, which was something he was doing a lot more since he had joined the band. His younger sister Georgie would always tease him that his dress sense was getting better due to a certain blonde in their band, but he would always deny the comments, with a dark blush that almost matched his hair. Even though he knew he shouldn't be, Wen was actually quite nervous. Although he hadn't managed to 'man up' as Stella called it, and ask Olivia out on an actual date, he felt like he was meeting his girlfriend's dad for the first time. When he had talked to Charlie and Scott about it, they had agreed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Man, you are so whipped," Scott laughed at his redheaded friend after he had explained to the boys of Lemonade Mouth what he had gotten himself into. They were on their 'mandate', just finishing a game of laser tag. It had been a blast, quite literally, Scott gaining the most points and Charlie with the least, as he had made the mistake of wearing a white shirt. The trio were now seated back at Mesa park, lazing around with smoothies in hand. Wen wasn't exactly regretting the decision, per say, but he was starting to realize what it involved. And that was meeting the girl of his dreams' father, who just happened to be in prison. The mere thought made Wen want to wet his pants. <em>

"_And you guys aren't even dating yet," Charlie couldn't help but add, nudging their keyboardist in the ribs. As oblivious as Charlie was to girls and dating, he knew that their rapper and lead singer had some kind of thing going on. The fact that Charlie had managed to decipher it made Wen realize how painfully obvious his crush was. He felt his face go slightly red as he thought about a certain blonde, something that he had grown accustomed to as it happened every time he thought of her. Which was far too often. _

"_You guys really aren't helping," he muttered as he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and sipping on his orange and mango flavoured smoothie and glancing at his friends with distaste. _Why did I ask these guys for advice again? _He couldn't help but question as he looked from one friend to another. _That's right,_ he thought to himself. _They are the only guy friends you have.

"_Sorry bro," Scott replied, although he was still trying to stifle a laugh as he glanced at Wen once more. Seeing how frazzled his good friend was made him feel a little guilty for jibing him. Scott let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair as he began to speak. "C'mon Wen, she already really likes you. After this, she is going to love you and you are going to grow a pair and finally ask her out. Twenty years later, you guys are a happily married couple with four kids, two dogs and cat," he said, winking at his friend, whose face had turned a deep red. Although Wen had heard everything Scott had just said, the only words that were running through his mind were '_After this, she is going to love you…' _Wen didn't mind the sound of that, in fact, he quite enjoyed it._

"_Besides," Charlie felt obliged to add something encouraging. It had taken him a few minutes to try and figure out what to say, but he had figured out something in the end. "It's Olivia's dad. He's going to be at least a little like her, right?" Wen nodded slightly, trying to think of whether that was a good thing or not._

"_Olivia seems to like you," Scott added after a second. At this, Charlie did his best to stifle a laugh, although unsuccessful, as Wen's face went a darker shade of red. "And if she does, maybe her dad will too." _

"_I sure hope so," Wen muttered under his breath and hoping like crazy that Scott was right._

* * *

><p>He had decided to dress just a little nicer than usual, making sure that it was a subtle difference. Wen didn't want to look like a try-hard. First impressions had always counted in his opinion, although most of his were incorrect. he smiled wryly, thinking of his first impression of Sydney and his absolute hatred for his now step-mother.<p>

The keyboardist had decided on wearing his newly washed skinny black jeans, a grey undershirt and a silky red button-up collared polo that Sydney had bought for him. It was the first time he had bothered to wear it. He never thought that he was going to wear the silky shirt, seeing as it wasn't his usual style, but it looked good on him and he even managed to muss his hair up a little bit, giving him that bed-head look.

"Where are you going Wen? You look pretty flash today," He heard Sydney ask from behind him. The red haired boy jumped slightly at the sound, but tried to recover quickly. Wen had been hoping that he would leave the house without getting noticed, as he didn't want to get interrogated by any of his family members. Especially Sydney. Even though he had learnt to accept her, and even like her a bit, he didn't like it whenever she pried into his personal life. He already had a father who did that, he didn't need someone else on his case.

"Just out," he mumbled, trying to sound nonchalant as he reached down and grabbed his black, white, orange and red Nike high-tops, doing his best to hide his face. Inwardly, he groaned, knowing where this was going to head. His whole family knew about his not-so-secret crush on a certain blonde from Lemonade Mouth and never hesitated to tease him about it. Wen's dad had even tried to give him the all too embarrassing 'talk'. It was a very awkward conversation, to say the least and it was suffice to say that Wen couldn't look his father in the eye for a few days after that talk.

"To see Olivia?" Sydney guessed, trying to wipe the smirk off her face as Wen bent down to put his shoes on. He sighed inwardly, feeling the all-too-familiar blush spread across his freckled cheeks. He felt a small sense of _Déjà vu_, wondering how many times he'd had this conversation with a family member.

"I'm going to be late, I'll see you later," he said quickly, grabbing his messenger bag off his bed and rushing out of his room and out of the Gifford residence before anyone could say a word.

* * *

><p>"Hey Wen," Olivia greeted her friend, sounding even shyer than usual. He knew her shyness meant that she was nervous. Wen had learn a whole lot about Olivia in the past few months and the same could be said vice versa. The whole band had found out what made everyone smile, laugh and what made everyone tick. Wen especially, had learnt what Olivia's pet peeves were, although he had to learn some of them the hard way.<p>

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her, trying to place a bright smile on his face. Wen had taken the responsibility of calling the jail where Olivia's father was at to book an appointment. They were due to see him just before lunch-time and the clock was ticking. Wen had sorely hoped that afterwards, he and Olivia could just hang out for the day. Just the two of them, like he had always wanted. Even though they spent every day together, it was different when the band was around. There was always Mo and Stella who were with Olivia and Wen liked to hang out with the boys. They would see each other in the classes they shared, but there was always one of the other band members in there. There was lunch, but the band sat together, and that made it rather hard to have a meaningful conversation when Stella, Scott and Charlie were having sculling competitions with lemonade. Of course, they saw each other during band practice, but there was always something to do there, whether it was compose a new song, talk about gigs or practice, so there was hardly any talk going on there. Even when it was just Wen and Olivia at each other's houses, song-writing, there was always the business atmosphere that surrounded those times and they only found themselves discussing music and lyrics. Wen had started to miss the times when it was just him and her, as those moments were rather rare.

Olivia merely nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. Even though she was closest with Wen, she had partially discussed her feelings with girls, and it went...rather interestingly.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you sure you don't want us coming with you?" Was the first thing Stella asked after Olivia had shared her story. The day after Olivia and Wen had talked things out, Mo decided that the girls needed to go on an urgent shopping trip, to buy new clothes for an upcoming gig, and of course, to find out what had happened between Wen and Olivia. <em>

_The whole band was just waiting for Wen to ask her out, and Stella and Scott had even gone as far as to betting how long it was going to take. Stella had been rather hopeful, claiming it was going to happen before the school term ended, whereas Scott didn't have as much faith in their keyboardist and decided that it was going to happen sometime before the end of the year. Charlie had even joined in, being the most skeptical and saying it was going to take Wen all of high school to grow up and ask her out. _

_"I think it's going to be okay," Olivia replied, biting the bottom of her lip. Part of her was starting to doubt whether the whole 'Wen-comes-with-me-to-see-my-dad' idea was going to work out. She would much rather bawl her eyes out to Stella and Mo, but the day before had proven Wen knew how to comfort her._

_"I think it's cute," Mo declared as she hooked her arms with her two best friends. They were currently at the Mesa Mall, attempting to buy some new clothes for their gig in two weeks time._

_"Cute?" Stella echoed as the trio plopped down on one of the seats I the mall. They had been walking around for about an hour, but had all been unsuccessful in finding anything. Stella was growing restless, as she had never been a big shopper in the first place. If she had it her way, she would wear the same clothes, but Mo wasn't having it. She claimed the Lemonade Mouth now had a reputation, and they needed to dress like rock stars. The lead guitarist didn't agree and they'd had a few petty arguments about it before Olivia stepped in as the peace-keeper. They had agreed on buying new clothes for gigs, as long as everyone wore what was comfortable with what they were wearing._

_"Yeah, cute. It's kinda romantic," Mo commented, sighing dreamily and pulling Stella out of her reverie. Although all three of them were romantics (Stella would never admit it), but Mo was the girly-est of them all. Olivia cringed, hearing her friend's words, but she felt her face go slightly hot. She hadn't verbally told their lead guitarist and bassist about her crush on a certain red-head, but it wasn't like they really needed to be told._

_"Guess so," Stella murmured, frowning slightly. Suddenly, she brightened up. "Who knows? Maybe after this, he'll finally grow a pair and confess his undying love for you!" She added with a laugh._

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Liv?" Hearing Wen's voice snapped the blonde girl out of her little trance. She gave another little nod, ducking her head slightly in embarrassment. Despite the situation and all the apprehension she was feeling, when she heard Wen's soft voice, it sent shivers up her spine and made her knees feel weak.<p>

"Yeah, let's go," she murmured with a weak smile.

* * *

><p>Two buses, a train ride and four-block walk later, the pair found themselves at the prison. From the font, it didn't look too menacing, with a few brick buildings dotting the area. Wen could see the barbed wire that surrounded the area, reminding him that the people who were imprisoned were there for a reason.<p>

The place sort of creeped Wen out, not that he was ever going to admit it. He had never dreamed of going to prison before, although he remembered the time Stella managed to get them placed in a holding cell. He shivered slightly, that hadn't been the most amazing experience. If someone had told Wen a year ago that he was going to go out of his way to visit somebody in prison, he would have scoffed and politely asked them whether they needed to go to a mental hospital. Since his mom left, anything to do with the law, especially things like court houses and prisons were on the bottom of his 'places-to-go' list. Yet, here he was. Olivia's dad was staying at a prison a few towns away from Mesa, in a small area known as Holyoake. It was a small, quiet town with only about two thousand residents in the area.

"Are you ready?" the redhead asked his friend quietly. Throughout the whole trip to Holyoake, they made small talk, chatting about school and the band, but never mentioning family or what they were going to do. Family was pretty much a taboo subject for the both of them, neither of them having a 'normal' family of sorts. When they reached the prison, the surreal feeling that Olivia had felt earlier was starting to slip away, reality taking its place. The seriousness and reality of the situation hit her like a punch in the face and for a moment, she struggled to make sense of it. _It's okay Liv, just relax_, she thought to herself firmly. The blonde haired girl hadn't seen her dad in so long and while part of her was yearning to see him again, to embrace him, a much larger part of her was completely terrified.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied in a shaky voice, attempting a smile. She had been to the Holyoake Prison once, when she was nine to visit her dad with her gram. It was the only time gram had bothered to make the visit, knowing how much it had affected her granddaughter. After seeing her dad sitting on the other side of the glassed booth in an orange jumpsuit, Olivia couldn't help but think of her dad as an actual criminal. Even though she didn't want to, her perspective of her dad changed. Instead of being the amazing father figure he had been growing up, helping her to learn to ride a bike, teaching her how to play the guitar and showing her the constellations, he was now somewhat of a distant stranger.

Wen reached out to grab Olivia's hand and she jumped slightly at the contact. Although he tried not to show it, he was disappointed that she had reacted that way. The keyboardist tried to pull his hand away, but she kept a firm grip on it, smiling at him sweetly. It took Wen all his will-power to not reach out and give her a kiss. As they entered the prison, he noted the sign that pointed the way to the visitor's office. The sign was plain white, with an arrow pointing towards the right. He glanced in that direction, seeing a small brick building with large glass doors.

"Let's do this," he murmured more to himself, as he led the way to the brick building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The ending kind of sucked, sorry. Not my best, but please review and let me know what you think :)


End file.
